


【玫瑰花茶】Crush

by tucha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha
Summary: 玫瑰花茶组，有罗维诺→耀设定注意避雷





	【玫瑰花茶】Crush

　　  
01　　  
　　  
王耀和弗朗西斯的相遇说起来有点戏剧化，他们是在酒吧认识的，王耀靠在吧台上喝着杯莫吉托，扭头就看见在角落里有个外国人目光如炬的看着他，跟王耀的视线对上了也没半点羞涩，反而朝他举了举手中酒杯。两人都是流连花丛的老手，看一眼就知道彼此在想些什么，相视一笑后相继的走出了酒吧。

 

　　在酒吧门口俩人就如胶似漆的亲了上去，磨磨蹭蹭的王耀觉得自己就要在大庭广众下硬起来了，于是他推了推外国人一直黏在他身上的胸膛，气喘吁吁的问：“去你那里还是去我那？”  
　　

　　外国人还在用舌头蹭着王耀的嘴唇，从兜里掏出一张黑卡，是离这家酒吧不远处的一家酒店房卡，王耀笑了笑奖励似的搂住那人的脖子往嘴唇上亲了一口。

 

还挺上道。

 

他们在客房玄关处就迫不及待的搞了起来，那外国人看起来斯斯文文的但是做起这种事来倒有几分强盗的影子，他抓着王耀的腿根让那两条修长有劲的腿盘在自己腰上，下身色情的顶弄着，亲吻王耀的舌头像条灵活的蛇，一点点的勾出王耀的呻吟，俩人暧昧的喘息在屋子里一波波的打着旋儿。  
　　

　　外国人的手顺着他的衬衣下摆伸进去，摩挲着他的腰，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说虽然那个地方有点小但是腰还是蛮细的嘛…被情欲掌控的王耀大脑已经成了一片浆糊，他努力的消化着刚刚外国人说的那句话，心想什么小？小什么？我哪个地方小？卧槽看这人一身腱子肉的难道是个母0？  
　　

　　正在思考今晚这炮该怎么打的王耀的思维马上就被外国人摸向他胸的动作拉了回来，那人在他胸口处又捏又揉的还掐了下，吃痛的王耀倒吸口凉气，眉头一皱正想说你轻点，却看见那外国人用一脸震惊的表情望着他，跟刚才被袭胸的人是自己一样。  
　　

　　外国人抽回在自己胸前肆虐的手，又伸向了王耀的裤子，其实也不用摸，之前他在王耀身上又舔又蹭的是个正常男人都得起反应。王耀今天穿的裤子有点紧，鼓鼓囊囊的看起来倒也可观。  
　　

　　那人的表情比之前更震惊了，活像吃了苍蝇那样难看。  
　　

　　“你不是个女的？！”

　　  
　　“…你不是个gay？！”

 

　 　…… ……  
　　

　　尴尬在两人的沉默中蔓延，尤其是王耀的两条腿还盘在人家腰上，那人的一只手还托着王耀的屁股，王耀咳嗽了一声从他身上跳下来，随着他的动作幅度过大原本装在他衣兜里的东西也掉了出来。

　　  
　　“啪叽。”

　　  
　　俩人顺着声响往地上一看，看到了地板上躺着一个安全套和一次性装的润滑剂片剂。  
　　

　　“……”

　　  
　　“……”

 

　　  
　　王耀自从十七岁明白了自己性取向后就在空闲之余约个炮排解一下身体欲望，这么多年过去他也约过不少人，遇见过有性虐倾向的变态，遇见过看起来像个纯1实际上屁股塞满润滑剂趴床上就等人艹的纯0，还遇见过一进房间就脱了衣服要求主人狠狠鞭打的bdsm爱好者。但这种把自己当成妹子结果上床脱裤子了才发现妹子和自己有同样大宝贝的直男倒是头一回，真是应了那句话：人活的久了啥事都能碰见。  
　　

　　眼前这人穿的一身骚包，一头金发用丝带扎在脑后，走出去谁看谁gay，换谁也不信这样的是个直男，就好比之前他跟大家坦白自己的性取向，所有人都一脸惊讶的异口同声：“你居然是个gay？！”  
　　

　　深刻说明了以貌取人真是要不得。  
　　

　　这炮是打不成了，深更半夜的王耀也没啥好的去处，就凑合着在躺在沙发上睡了一宿，知道自己是个男人后那个外国人的态度虽然没啥太大改变，但善于观察的王耀还是从他扭曲的嘴角弧度知道了他现在可能正在进行心理世界重塑阶段，本想悄悄溜走给这个尴尬的夜晚划上句号，却在踏出门的时候被人叫住：  
　　

　　“现在太晚了，你不如就在这里睡吧。”

　　  
　　于是就这样躺在沙发床上的王耀在彻底睡过去前想的就是可惜啊，如此人美心善还带有那么点又浪可骚气质的男人居然是个直男，啧啧，也不知道将来能便宜了哪个小浪蹄子。

　　  
　　第二天走的时候那个男人还趴在king size型号的大床上呼呼大睡，王耀从他的方向望过去只能瞧见一片熔金的头发散在枕头上撩人的很，这人算是他最近约的质量最高的那个了，只可惜是个只能看不能吃的摆设，他不由的再次惋惜。  
　　

他虽然爱玩，但也有自己的一套规定，任凭在床上玩的再怎么风生水起汁水横流，可到了白天衣服一穿他们就是陌生人，一个个端的不食人间烟火的神仙样，谁也想不到几个小时前这两人还在一张床上妖精打架，可这个直男的长相实在是符合他一贯的口味，可遇不可求。想到这王耀胆子也大了起来，踮着脚悄悄的走到外国人侧躺的另一边，头轻轻的靠在一侧的枕头上打开手机的前置摄像头跟这人来了张合影。

 

手机屏幕上俩人躺一个枕头上紧紧挨着，王耀长的不差，那外国人的皮相自然也是极好，咋一看就是一对赏心悦目的小情侣。王耀心满意足的收起手机心想没吃着肉总得尝点汤吧？自己隔壁住的那个莉莲天天向自己炫耀她今天又吊着哪个小鲜肉，这次怎么说也得换他扳回一城了。走的时候王耀还特意给了酒店服务生高额的小费，叮嘱他不要去打扰还在睡的人，这才在服务生充满暧昧的眼神中扬长而去。

 

一来到公司坐自己对面的艾玛就神神秘秘的凑过来朝自己不怀好意的笑：“看你这满脸春光的样子，说吧，昨晚又去哪里春宵一刻去了？”

 

王耀倒也不支吾，大大方方的亮出手机翻到刚刚拍的合影就给艾玛看，还没等自己说话，艾玛反倒一脸震惊加崇拜：“行啊你，这才几天啊你就和我们部门经理搞上了？”

 

嗯…嗯？

 

似乎没看到王耀一瞬间愣住的表情，她又无比遗憾的说：“本来以为咱部门终于又来一个优质男，谁想到又是个性别不同不能谈恋爱的”语气幽怨意有所指。

 

王耀干巴巴的赔笑，脑海内却在飓风狂浪般的上演灾难电影，他原来的顶头上司因为得到了公司boss的赏识，高升去了总部，造成的职位空缺快一个月了还没有找到合适的人选，谁能想到自己出了一个星期差，回来后就被人告知昨晚的yp对象是新任上司？

 

还是没约成功的那种炮友。

 

等到他和自己的新上司真见了面才叫尴尬，几个小时前两人还黏黏糊糊抱成一团，亲的对方满脸都是口水痕，现在西装革履人模人样的，旁人看他们是商业精英，只有王耀才知道自己内心是怎样的惊涛骇浪狂风席卷：“你好，初次见面，我是王耀。”

 

而对面的那个金发外国人笑的一脸荡漾，绛紫色的眼睛里全是玩味的戏弄，握住王耀伸出的手不轻不重的摩挲着，调笑意味十足的对王耀说：“我是弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦，嗯…初次见面？”

 

王耀是什么性格？别人端庄他也持重，别人放荡他也狂妄，遇见弗朗西斯这样轻佻的他自然也不会怯场，当下就反握住弗朗西斯的手，指尖慢慢的抠唆着他的手心：“嗯？”尾音扭的千回百转，然后满意的看着弗朗西斯哆嗦着抽回了自己的手。

 

和弗朗西斯的相处没有预想中的那般尴尬，“一个美丽的误会”弗朗西斯这样形容他们那次错误的约炮经历，还悄悄的凑到王耀耳边说虽然我一向喜欢姑娘，但是那天晚上我是真的被你迷惑住了。惹得王耀一阵面红耳赤。比起略显古板的前上司，这位法国人相当的会玩，才几天的光景就能和部门上下打成一片，和睦的跟相处了十多年的朋友似的。王耀表面正经，但是熟悉的人都知道他也是玩咖一枚，一来二去的他和弗朗西斯也生出了点惺惺相惜的感情出来，因此当弗朗西斯邀请自己去喝一杯的时候，王耀稍加思索的便同意了。

 

到了约好的地点王耀才发现弗朗西斯不止叫了自己，还有一群他不认识的面孔围成一圈坐在卡座处，想必是弗朗西斯的好友，弗朗西斯也看见了他，远远的就朝他招手要他赶紧过来，顺便对着那一圈朋友说：“今晚的主角可算到了。”

 

于是那帮人就扭头去看，那么暗的灯光，那么嘈杂的环境，王耀还是第一眼就瞧见了坐在最角落的亚瑟柯克兰，望进那双碧潭般的眼睛时回忆像是被风呼啦啦的刮进了脑海里，开始不受控制的一幕幕的重演。王耀张了张嘴不知道说些什么，素来让自己引以为傲的口才在此刻成了摆设。那人面上倒是一股波澜不惊的面瘫样子，拿着红酒杯装模似样的摇晃着，似乎他乡遇故友不过是芝麻大点事。

 

更不必说若是细分起来王耀和亚瑟柯克兰之间的关系用“故友”来概括也未免过于浅薄。

 

弗朗西斯自是不知道那些前尘往事恩怨纠葛，他半起身就把王耀拉到自己身边坐下，顺手从桌子上拿了杯酒递给王耀，然后对着他的朋友说：“介绍一下，这是王耀。”然后又挨个介绍了别人给王耀认识。那个戴眼镜叫阿尔弗雷德，那个粗眉毛的叫亚瑟，那个长着一头白银色奇葩发色的叫基尔伯特……

 

他斜对面坐着的就是亚瑟柯克兰，听到“王耀”这个名字连眼皮子都没搭拉下，过去他就觉得这货闷骚的要命，现在多年后再见面他再次肯定了自己当年准确的识人眼光。

 

那话说得好，久别重逢，当以沉默。

 

“他就是那个被你认错人的王耀？”

 

说话的是阿尔弗雷德，金发青年笑得一脸正气凛然，说的来的话却是跟流氓宵小没什么两样：“长得确实很有味道。”王耀冲他笑了笑，舔了下嘴唇挑眉称赞他：“你也不赖。”

 

确实是不赖，阿尔弗雷德长了一张金发碧眼标准的美国甜心脸，是那种在gay吧会被人摸屁股塞小纸条的长相。若是在别的场合王耀说不定会上去请他喝一杯。

 

阿尔弗雷德夸张的半张开双手高呼了几声“no no no！”笑着说抱歉我是个直男。然后又怼了怼坐在自己旁边的亚瑟，眨眨眼跟王耀说：“但是亚蒂是个gay哟，目前还单身。”

 

“闭嘴阿尔弗，没人把你当哑巴。”

 

亚瑟“砰”的一声把酒杯磕在大理石切成的桌面上，漾出来的绛红色液体有星星点点的挂在了男人骨节分明的手上，是谁都能看出亚瑟有点生气，但谁也不知道好端端的他又为啥生气。阿尔弗雷德口无遮拦又不只是今天一天了。倒是王耀笑容未减的打着圆场：“我来晚了，先干了。”

 

辛辣苦涩的液体顺着口腔划过食道的瞬间王耀就在心里暗骂弗朗西斯怎么给他递了杯干马提尼，饶是他酒量一等一的好，猛的灌下去这一整杯还是不耐受，放下酒杯连眼前的人影都有点飘忽，王耀使劲眨眨眼才把那堆层层叠叠的重影给压下去：那人还是一脸云淡风轻的模样，似乎这边发生的任何事情都与他没有半点关系。

 

弗朗西斯这会是瞧出不对劲来了，凑过来小声问王耀怎么回事？王耀笑了笑，又从桌子上拿起杯红酒小口嘬着：“你不知道吗？亚瑟柯克兰是我的前男友。”他说话的声音不大，只有弗朗西斯听了个真切，吓得他差点被呛住，咳嗽了好半天才缓过来。

 

弗朗西斯看看亚瑟又看看王耀，眼神不住的往这两人身上打转，惹得王耀扯了扯他的袖子说别看了，想知道什么问我啊，我一定知无不言。弗朗西斯看着王耀一脸似笑非笑的样子识趣的闭上了嘴，眼观鼻鼻观心专注自己手里握着的酒杯，好像那是什么了不得的玩具似的。

 

王耀是真的觉得好笑，他跟亚瑟的那些过往认真算起来都是历史遗留问题，俩人自由恋爱和平分手，多年后相见倒可以称彼此一声故交旧友，怎么弗朗西斯的反应比他这个当事人还要激烈？

 

今晚整场酒会亚瑟都一言未发只知道闷头灌酒，倒是王耀滔滔不绝的像是开了闸的黄河，他见识的多又会玩，很快就跟那些人闹在了一起。基尔伯特说他一直以为中国人都很保守，一个个的都是老学究，没想到也有懂得找乐子的。王耀反驳说我也以为德国人个个都很古板严肃，想不到也有不拘小节的。他揽着弗朗西斯的脖子对阿尔弗雷德说：“你知道，我真是讨厌你们这群直男。”然后又扭过头对弗朗西斯说：“哦，别误会哥们，我可喜欢你了。”

 

法国人连眼睫毛的都是金色的，眨眼的时候扑闪扑闪的，那天那次错误的约炮当弗朗西斯闭着眼睛亲吻他的时候王耀觉得自己像是被一只金色蝴蝶亲吻了，蝴蝶有着紫色的花纹。而弗朗西斯也确实是一只花蝴蝶，他泰然自若的收下了王耀近乎表白的示好，又用带着小舌音的英语说我当然也是bro.，如果你是个姑娘我都想向你求婚。

 

王耀拍着法国人的肩哈哈大笑，又给自己灌了整整一杯的酒。

 

有些已经忘记的事情冲破了记忆的枷锁又一遍的回想了起来，他和亚瑟柯克兰，亚瑟柯克兰和他，亚瑟柯克兰和王耀……学校运动会告白朝阳晚霞亲吻十指相扣的手一起走过的路图书馆星空…“我爱你。”

 

“都是因为你你父亲才会出事的啊！！！”

 

母亲凄厉的哭喊还荡在耳边一拨拨的拔高声线，只吵得人眼前一阵阵的发白，腿脚发软。

 

王耀再次给自己满上了酒。

 

 

作为同事兼上级，弗朗西斯在最后负责把王耀送回了家，一路上俩人都沉默不语，王耀因为喝的有点多，一上车就杵着额头闭目养神，快到家了弗朗西斯才对王耀说：“我没想到你就是亚蒂的那个前男友。”

 

哦？王耀嗤笑了一声：“没想到我居然还能拥有姓名。”

 

“他…亚蒂当初因为失恋还挺痛苦的，你知道他这个人表面看上去风平浪静但有事都爱憋心里头，可是那时间他有段时间都很糟糕…我之前一直都以为你是个爱玩弄别人感情的混蛋，但现在看看你似乎不是这种……”

 

“不，弗朗西斯，你错了。”王耀打断了他的话，一手解开安全带一手掰正了弗朗西斯的脸，红色的保时捷卡宴在柏油路上打了个“Z”字撞到路边的防撞桶上后方停了下来。

 

“我就是一个爱玩弄别人感情的混蛋。”

 

他起身离开座位咬上了弗朗西斯的唇，紧紧闭上的睫羽微微的颤抖着，带着那么点破釜沉舟的架势。

 

02

如果说每段故事都要有因有果，那么王耀和亚瑟柯克兰的因应该就是一场运动会。

 

他上高中读的是当地知名的国际学校，分为普通班和国际班，国际班的学生都是从各个国家过来进行学校间交流的交换生，平时两边的学生分别占据东西两个校区倒也相安无事，可架不住新上任的校长大人一拍脑门想要学生之间交流一下感情，举办场联谊啥的，于是第一届东西校区联合运动会就这样如火如荼的办起来了。

 

王耀参加的项目是15000m的接力跑，他在最后一棒，远远的就看见一个金毛从跑道上跑了过来，看见王耀就把接力棒递给他，王耀愣愣的看着接力棒不知道该作何反应，倒是那个金毛一脸严肃的皱起了眉毛：“你怎么还不快点？你想要输吗？”王耀只能稀里糊涂的接过接力跑朝着终点冲刺，一边跑一边想他们学校什么时候来了个金发碧眼的外国人？

 

直到后来他才知道那个金发碧眼的外国人叫亚瑟柯克兰，是从英国来的交换生，比赛那天他在倒数第二棒，而重度近视的他在那天忘记带隐形眼镜。

 

在一起后他们的朋友常拿这段事跟亚瑟打趣，说他是不是早就预谋好了才不带眼镜去比赛的。英国人面皮薄，几句揶揄下来就红透了耳根，倒是王耀在旁边看着舍不得，替自己的男朋友辩护：“不是的，当初是我先告白的。”

 

确实是王耀先告白的。他素来是个果断的人，即使知道自己喜欢上了同性也没有半点扭捏，在确定了对方也对他有那么点儿意思后，王耀在第一时间对亚瑟表白了自己的心意。

 

那天教学楼外面的霞光灿烂，映的亚瑟整张脸都是红的。外国人盯着刚刚对自己表白的少年只抿着嘴唇一言不发，整个人气势冲冲的好像下一秒就要去干一架。王耀等了半天没等来亚瑟的答复，素来做事干净利落的少年索性踮起脚，搭住亚瑟的肩膀，在夕阳的余晖中吻上了自己喜欢的人的嘴角。

 

最后一丝的光被沉下的太阳带走，空无一人的阶梯教室一点点的暗了下去，在最角落里的地方，亚瑟柯克兰将王耀压倒在长形课桌上深入的亲吻，两人的舌头在口腔里用力的纠缠，滑过唇瓣扫过齿列，将口腔上上下下都注满了自己的气息。

 

依旧是不满足，现在的亚瑟整个人就像发狠的狼，跟几分钟前的站在这里红着耳根的小少年判若两人。他扣住王耀的腰往上一提，王耀就顺势坐在了桌子上被亚瑟钳住下巴。亚瑟喘着粗气，眼神落在嫣红的嘴唇上，用颤抖的拇指不断摩挲着，像是要擦掉什么不存在的痕迹一样。

 

教室寂静的只能听见浅浅的交缠的呼吸声，亚瑟垂下眼，拉近彼此的距离，再次亲吻了上去。牙齿咬过唇瓣，含住舌尖不断的逗弄，一开始还只是温柔的碰触，渐渐的就变成了狂风暴雨般让人窒息的拥吻，直到氧气被耗尽，两人才分开彼此纠缠的身体。

 

王耀气喘吁吁的盯着亚瑟，发现对方用那双祖母绿的眼睛一瞬不瞬的看着他，王耀灿然一笑，用无比肯定的语气叙述自己再次得到验证的事实：

 

“亚瑟柯克兰，你就是喜欢我。”

 

 

那次酒会之后王耀就一直在躲着弗朗西斯，那天晚上那个不清不楚的吻像是烙伤一样烫在皮肤上，让人想要无视都不行。反倒是弗朗西斯三天两头的用职位权限制造他和王耀单独相处的时间，最后还是王耀厌烦了，扔下手里拿着的企划书：“弗朗西斯，你要是被我掰弯了不如直说，咱俩还能继续一下那天没有完成的事情。”花蝴蝶眨了眨眼睛，笑得人畜无害：“如果是你的话也不是不可以呀。”

 

得，也不知道那天晚上他亲完后瞪着眼睛一脸惊讶还一个劲的往后躲生怕贞洁被辱的那个人是谁。 王耀的白眼翻得快要上了天，不去理会对方那些插科打诨的玩笑话。眼前这人对谁都是一嘴的情话，情深款款的样子让每个人都以为对自己要至死不渝了，但王耀明白这玩意随便听听还行，谁要当真谁就是傻子。

 

“叮咚”的短信提示音响了起来，王耀掏出手机看了一眼，是昨天晚上在酒吧眼缘的那个南意小帅哥发短信约他，王耀自从那次跟弗朗西斯碰瓷似的约会后就再也没有出去放松过，而那个姓瓦尔加斯的男人有张颇好看的脸，王耀不假思索的动动手指就回了同意。一边往外走一边对弗朗西斯说：“按照公司规定我已经额外加班半小时了，加班费请在我月底工资里体现出来谢谢。”

 

“喂，你个社会主义国家的人怎么这么资本啊？！”

 

“不好意思，人家都说我们是披着社会主义皮的资本家。”

 

等到王耀的脚步声远去弗朗西斯才将自己的整个身子往后仰陷在宽大的转椅里，盯着头顶的吊灯出神，他很久之前嘲笑亚瑟出去读了一年书就变了性向，不愧是英国人天生gay。而以往要是听见这种话保准会跳起来跟他互怼的亚瑟像是被人抽去了牵线的木偶，盯着窗外的人来人往车水马龙，半天才转向弗朗西斯，眼神是被冰封后的寂寥：“弗朗西斯，你不明白。”

 

是的他不明白，他为什么要明白？那些情爱也好欢喜也罢，若是一辈子只分给一个人岂不可惜？弗朗西斯见不惯亚瑟那副死气沉沉的样子，自己出去猎艳的时候也顺便带上了他。亚瑟没有像自己想象的那样对那些姑娘或者小伙冷着脸一副欠债表情，但是在请他们喝完一杯后无一例外的被他打发了个干净，弗朗西斯问你就那么喜欢那个中国人？亚瑟沉默了很久才回答：“并不是，不过是习惯罢了。”他顿了顿，然后又补充到：“改掉一个人的习惯是要很长时间的。”

 

放在板台上的手机屏幕亮了起来，是亚瑟给他的回信：

 

——“亚蒂，如果我说我发现自己有点想追王耀怎么办？”

 

——“……随便你。”

 

谎言说了一万遍就会成为真理，那弗朗西斯的玩笑话开了那么多次导致他自己都差点信以为真。他的初恋是以前住在自己家隔壁的大姐姐，结婚的时候还是个小孩子的弗朗西斯拉着新娘的裙摆哭哭啼啼，说你不是最喜欢我吗？为什么还要离开我？隔壁家的姐姐笑着蹲下来给弗朗西斯擦眼泪：“我还是最喜欢弗朗呀，但是喜欢和喜欢是不一样的。总有一天弗朗你也会遇见这种不一样的人。”

 

他后来也确实遇到了，但是“不一样的那个人”却不只有一个，他眷恋玫瑰又喜欢紫罗兰，爱慕月光却又想要歌颂太阳。每一段感情他都在用心维持和呵护，他是罗密欧他是瑞德他是卡西莫多，他还是纳西索斯。别人说他看似多情实则无情，弗朗西斯从不反驳。人的一生只为一朵花停留的话，那该多无趣。

 

弗朗西斯本来以为王耀是自己的同类，但是真正认识后他才发觉自己的这个想法是多么的荒谬可笑，他们一个无情一个多情，实在没有半点相似的地方。

 

 

Fuck！

 

王耀在心里狠狠的骂了句街

 

我他妈的当初就不能信在夜店里点气泡水的家伙！

 

他如约按时来到了约定好的咖啡馆，还没等自己开口说什么，南意小帅哥就结结巴巴的跟他说：“你，你答应…你答应过来，是不是说明你喜欢我啊！”

 

“……？”

 

“……我，我在短信里说了，我喜欢你呀……”

 

王耀好悬才没把那句一直堵在嗓子眼里的国骂说出口，只恨自己当初误把小白兔当成老油条，谁会在夜店被塞纸条后用短信：“我很喜欢你，能见一面吗”当成是表白心意的战场？要耍宝也得有个限度吧！

 

对面坐着的小帅哥纠结的手指都扭成麻花样了，却还是在用小狼狗似的眼神看着王耀。不从他嘴里得到一个答案就誓不罢休的样子。王耀摁了摁额头才对他说：“我们开房，上床，然后第二天say bay才是正确的流程好吗？我没有兴趣和时间陪一个孩子玩过家家的恋爱游戏。”

 

“可是…”小帅哥的英语有点蹩口：“可是我，我是真的喜欢你呀。”

 

好吧，作为一个还有点虚荣心的人类，王耀听到有人，尤其是还是帅哥毫不掩饰的表达对自己的喜欢还是满开心的，但更多的是觉得好笑：“喜欢我？你喜欢我什么呢？”

 

“你是叫…罗维诺 瓦尔加斯对吧？你喜欢我那个地方呢？脸吗？可是比我好看的人世界上还有很多吧。对我一见钟情吗？可是你知道我到底是个什么样的人吗？你除了知道我的名字，还知道我什么呢？”

 

“你知道我是做什么的吗？知道我多大了吗？知道我喜欢什么讨厌什么吗？只是建立在一面之缘上的喜欢，比阳光下的薄冰还要脆弱吧。”

 

王耀垂下眼，用勺子不断的搅拌着已经凉透了的咖啡：“不要这么轻易的就对别人说出喜欢这个词。被喜欢的人会压力很大的。”

 

他实在是不想当人生导师，但是眼前这位小先生明显不是奔着419来的，走肾不走心他欢迎，走肾又走心的就只能敬谢不敏了。

 

继续再在这里待下去也是浪费时间，王耀叫来侍者买了单后就要告辞，起身的时候被罗维诺叫住了名字：“王耀！”

 

王耀回头，看着罗维诺站了起来，他脸上还带有一种介于少年和青年之间的青涩，那代表着他还有着勇往直前的勇气和后悔后选择后退的余地：“我还是很喜欢你！我不会放弃的！”

 

“嗯，我知道”王耀望向外面开始逐渐点亮的霓虹灯光，眼神落点是不知名的远方：“谢谢你的喜欢。罗维诺瓦尔加斯先生。”

 

03

接到王耀要自己出来喝酒的电话弗朗西斯下意识的看了眼时间，凌晨一点三十七分。电话那边吵吵嚷嚷的一听就知道是在酒吧夜店之流的地方，那头的王耀扯着嗓子和场上演奏的重金属死亡乐队做着较量，硬生生把弗朗西斯最后一丝睡意吵的一干二净。

 

“弗朗西斯！”王耀吊着嗓子喊：“出来！别窝家里边了！”

 

等弗朗西斯赶到王耀说的地方，王耀面前已经摆了一排的空酒瓶，而王耀本人还在拿着瓶啤酒和对面一个花臂大哥赛着吹瓶。以他们为半径的半米都围满了看好戏的人。王耀闭着眼睛，柔软的嘴唇含着瓶口，那些来不及吞咽的液体顺着嘴角滑过线条优美的下颌和脖颈，然后蔓延进令人神思遐想的锁骨深处。凝结他身边的空气都在蠢蠢欲动，框论那些聚在他身边的人。

 

弗朗西斯皱了皱眉，不动声色的挤开人群包围圈站到王耀身边。不合时宜的回想起他跟王耀的第一次见面时自己也是被这人喝酒的模样迷了心智。连对方是男是女都没有辨清就贸然的发出了错误的邀请。后来自然是啼笑皆非的收尾，他有的一直都是女朋友，男人从来不在自己的考虑范围之内，可是那天晚上他迷迷糊糊的睡过去前却在想如果是这个男人也不是不可以。

 

“哐！”的一声把弗朗西斯的思绪打碎，王耀把喝干净的酒瓶拍在吧台上，而他对面的人还剩下一瓶底的酒。王耀擦了擦沾满自己整个下巴的酒液，说：“我赢了。”然后才注意到他身边的弗朗西斯：“你怎么来了？”

 

“哦…是我叫你来的……”

 

王耀轻轻的打了一个酒嗝，显然是有点醉了。弗朗西斯知道他酒量好，可猛地一下子灌自己那么多酒，就算是酒窖子也得泡透。于是就握住王耀再次伸出去要酒的手：“够了，你是不是忘记明天还是工作日啊？”

 

“……噗”王耀忍不住笑出声：“有时候我都在怀疑你是不是法国人了。这么热衷工作。”他倒是没有再要酒，叫来酒保后点了杯苏打水慢慢的喝着。让自己被酒精浸得一塌糊涂的大脑缓和了下。

 

弗朗西斯问他你今晚不是约了一个小帅哥吗？小帅哥人呢？

 

王耀想起那小崽子就头疼的皱起了眉，说那根本就是个雏，约他出来不是为了上床而是为了谈恋爱……恋爱，谈个屁的恋爱。哪还有精力去谈恋爱啊，别人不懂你一定懂吧，哥们？谈恋爱真的又累又烦还伤身……

 

下一秒弗朗西斯的话就吓的王耀一个激灵醒了酒：“嗯。我懂。但是我现在也想和你谈恋爱。”

 

法国人面容俊美，眉眼严肃，半点不见平日吊儿郎当的模样，认真的不得了。

 

王耀愣了几秒，周围爆炸闪耀的霓虹灯光刺的他眼睛生疼。半饷后他才低下头，指尖来回的划过杯子的杯壁：“弗朗西斯，你听说过刺猬的故事吗？”

 

“在冬天，有两个刺猬因为太冷了，所以抱在一起取暖。但是他们身上的刺扎伤了彼此。最后两个刺猬都在温暖的怀抱中死去了。”

 

“弗朗西斯，你找错人了。”

 

那天晚上他到底是喝多了，趴在吧台上把眼睛凑到玻璃酒杯上去看弗朗西斯扭曲的倒影，边看边“吃吃”的笑着，弗朗西斯给自己点上了根烟，坐在王耀身边看着他。还没有燃尽的烟灰落在了他的指尖上，像是针扎似的灼疼。

 

王耀嘟嘟囔囔的在说些什么，弗朗西斯凑近了才听清楚，他反反复复的念着的是亚瑟的名字。间隙还不断的重复着“我们分手吧，我不能和你在一起了。”这句话。

 

04

 

本来王耀以为罗维诺瓦尔加斯的那句“我不会放弃的”就是说说而已，听完就忘的他压根没把那句话放到心里去。可真在公司大楼门口遇见这个意大利人时王耀还是傻了眼。

 

在人来人往的商业圈显得有点神情急促的小先生看见王耀后明显松了一口气，然后略点带嗔怪的语气说：“你怎么才来？！”发觉自己语气不对后又急急改口：“我是说，我等你很久了。”

 

“……你等我，有事情吗？”

 

罗维诺皱了下眉头，一脸你怎么会问出这样的问题来的表情：“当然…当然是因为我想要证明我对你的喜…对你的喜欢不是肤浅的喜欢啊！”

 

王耀傻眼了。

 

然后罗维诺就三天两头的来王耀眼前证明自己，还不知道从谁那打听来的王耀的喜好，见到他就跟机器人程序似的一段段的往外背，哪国国籍哪个省市，喜欢什么讨厌什么，爱吃什么不爱吃什么，有天跟王耀同行的同事正巧撞见了这一幕，用手肘怼了怼王耀：“你什么时候跟弗朗西斯分手又钓上了个帅哥呀？”

 

“我什么时候跟弗朗西斯在一起过啊？！”

 

“那你之前给我看的你跟弗朗西斯的照片是骗鬼啊？！”

 

……如果有选择王耀一定会掐死当初脑子不清醒非要跟弗朗西斯合影留念的自己。

 

弗朗西斯也听说了这件事，中午吃饭的时候还特意凑过来跟王耀一起拼桌，要不然怎么说外国人心理素质好，不管之前发生了啥尴尬的事情，约炮失败也好被强吻也罢，还是几天前的告白被拒，只要到了第二天太阳升起的时刻，一切都跟无事发生过一样。

 

他拿着法棍面包掰碎了泡在蘑菇汤里，问坐在自己对面的王耀：“他就是那个雏？”显然还记得王耀跟他形容过的比喻词。王耀敷衍的点了点头，表示自己并不想继续这个话题。这几天王耀被罗维诺的行为搞得颇为头疼，连人都蔫蔫了不少。弗朗西斯见状笑了笑，说我有办法让那个小鬼死心。

 

“什么办法？”

 

“暂时还是秘密。”

 

法国人朝他神秘的眨了眨眼。

 

下班的时候王耀果然在又在对面的大街上看见了倚靠着梧桐树等他的罗维诺，对方看见自己出来表情都欢快了起来，想要穿过人来人往的大街来找自己，然后下一秒这位小帅哥就硬生生的止住了步子，连表情都冷凝了起来。

 

王耀当然知道这是为什么。

 

因为弗朗西斯正弯下腰温柔的亲吻着自己。法国人轻轻的拨开黏着王耀嘴角的几缕头发，啄吻着嘴角，逐渐的向里延伸占领整个口腔，标准的法式深吻。

 

他们俩人的额头相抵，鼻尖相对，王耀的嘴唇被弗朗西斯舔的水光闪闪，弗朗西斯盯着看了好久才忽然一笑：“怎么样，这个方法奏效吧。那个小鬼是不是走了？”王耀咬牙切齿的说你脑子是被水泡了吗怎么能想出这么烂的法子？弗朗西斯像是没有听见般自言自语的又说：“嗯，其实我觉得一次不太够……”然后又捧住王耀的脸继续的亲吻。

 

唇齿交缠的过程中弗朗西斯想到那天晚上王耀在酒吧喝醉了酒，自己不得不送他回家。跟那些一喝醉就爱大喊大叫的酒鬼不一样，王耀喝醉了安安静静的乖得不得了，若不是望向别人的视线涣散着，谁也不会相信现在这个安静的坐在车座上的人已经醉到神志不清了。

 

弗朗西斯越过王耀的身子去给他系安全带，不经意的抬头一看却发现他在无声无息的哭泣着，眼眶里来不及盛的液体顺着脸颊落了下来。弗朗西斯惊讶的替他擦拭着，小声的问：“耀，你怎么了？”

 

“亚瑟……”

 

他把他当成了亚瑟。或者说现在的王耀根本不在意他面前的是谁：“亚瑟……对不起…对不起，亚瑟，我…”

 

“为什么要说对不起？”

 

“因为我要和亚瑟分手。”

 

“为什么要分手呢…你不喜欢亚瑟了吗？”

 

“不是的！”王耀突然激动了起来，他紧紧抓着弗朗西斯的手，像是溺水的人抓住了救命的稻草，他语无伦次的说着：“都是我的错，都是因为我…是我跑出去，是我不听话…”豆大的泪滴喷涌而出，王耀整个人都被一股巨大而沉重的悲伤笼罩住：“我没有想到爸爸会出去找我…都是我的错…”

 

回忆到这里便戛然而止，对面早已不见罗维诺的身影，弗朗西斯松开被自己紧紧抱住的王耀，贴在他的耳边轻声跟他说：“别再哭了，忘记亚瑟吧，和我在一起试一下怎么样？哥哥我是不会死的刺猬哦。”

 

温暖的感觉太过美妙，即使前方是明知的死亡，也足以让人不顾一切的追逐那一点点的火光。

 

在回去的路上王耀跟弗朗西斯讲了一个故事，关于他跟亚瑟的故事。提起亚瑟的王耀跟任何时候的他都不一样，那是谁都没有见过的王耀，像是被玻璃罩子封起来的蝴蝶，带着对任何东西都漠不关心的疏离感，他说：“我和亚瑟在一起后，被我家人发现了…我的家庭是很传统的大家族，他们一时间接受不了家族的长子是个同性恋。想要把我跟亚瑟分开。他们把我关在房间里不让我去上学，我跑了出来。是我爸担心的驾车出去追我。那是个晚上，刚刚下完了雨路上滑的要命……”

 

“……我爸的车跟一辆挂车撞上去了。整个车都没了。我妈甚至都没有见到我爸最后一面。”他哆嗦着嘴唇，整个人都要蜷缩起来无意识的寻求着保护：“而我在三天后才知道了这个消息。”

 

王耀深深的呼吸，努力的想要平息着自己的情绪，但是控制不住落下的眼泪还是标志了他的失败：“我没办法和亚瑟在一起了。你知道吗？我不可能和亚瑟在一起了。明明只是我自己一个人的错，却要亚瑟和我一起承担后果……”

 

提出分手的那天是王耀父亲葬礼举办完的一个月后，王耀找到亚瑟，没有任何铺垫单刀直入的对他说我不能和你在一起了。我们分手吧。

 

亚瑟看着宛如行尸走肉的王耀，说：“开始说喜欢的人是你，现在说结束的人还是你。你似乎从来都没有想过别人的感受。”

 

“但是我答应你，不管什么都答应你。因为我喜欢你。我喜欢你，王耀。”

 

他一生一次的恋爱结束在夏天的尾巴，和那些死去的蝉一起被埋在了过去。

 

弗朗西斯抱住王耀，重复着自己刚刚不久前说过的话：“和我在一起吧，耀。”

 

这次王耀并没有拒绝。

 

05

弗朗西斯跟谁也没有说过，他在很久很久的之前就喜欢上了亚瑟口中的“那个人”。他透过亚瑟一点点的描述拼凑出一个模糊的人影，那个人影从单薄的只言片语逐渐丰满成立体的人形。他在跟漂亮姑娘约会的时候会时不时的想起，“那个人”会喜欢这种长相的人吗？他在看见好看的风景时也会在想，“那个人”也会看见这样漂亮的景色吗？

 

可是就好像一副拼图缺了最重要的一块，那个人在他的心里总是模模糊糊的像蒙着层纱 ，直到他遇见了王耀。

 

“你不知道吗？亚瑟柯克兰是我的前男友。”

 

像是褪色的世界在一瞬间充满了令人惊叹的色彩，那块遗失的拼图终于被拼在了正确的地方。弗朗西斯愣愣的看着王耀在昏黄灯光下不真切的侧脸，心想原来是你啊……

 

其实就连弗朗西斯也不知道自己对王耀的这种感情到底是什么，至死不渝的爱情称不上，神魂颠倒的迷恋也不算，像是夜空中一瞬而过的烟花，绚丽的爆炸后留在视网膜上的灰影，就算闭上眼睛也能清晰的描绘出模样。

 

如果那个“不一样的人”指的是这世界上独一无二的一个人，那么王耀就是他的“不一样的人。”或许有一天王耀能彻底的忘记亚瑟，能原谅自己，或许有一天弗朗西斯能真正意义上的爱上王耀，说出口的那句“我爱你”是一颗心跟另一颗心的告白而不是落水动物的相互扶持，也或许他们两人将一辈子就维持现状，两个刺猬抱在一起取暖。

 

这世界上从来都没有十全十美的事情，总是要留那么点的遗憾。

 

 

06

 

“我会和你在一起，永远和你在一起。”

 

End


End file.
